naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer B
Killer B '(''Killer Bee in the English Dub) is a shinobi from Kumogakure. He is the current jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails, Gyūki, since he managed to master the beast and protect his village, unlike his predecessors. Despite being responsible for the village's protection, B aspires to become the world's greatest rapper. Physical Appearance Killer B is a tall and muscular man in his mid- to-late thirties, with dark skin, blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", which is the Iron Armor Seal that is used to seal Gyūki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Hidden Cloud hand and shin guards, ankle-high shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries two swords around his back and the other five inside Samehada. Personality Killer B is very proud of his own power and also very proud of who he is. Like Naruto Uzumaki, who has great overconfidence, Killer B can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinchūriki" and his tailed beast be called "Lord Eight-Tails". Bee has a special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style and tends to use "Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" when referring or speaking to others. He will even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, even if they are no good, which is usually the case. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. B doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics. The Raikage has noted that Killer B is not the type of person to work with the strategies created by people and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield; in his youth he was already seen completing missions, that were supposed to be assigned for both him and his brother, without A's knowledge. The Raikage also notes that he is the only being that B will listen to, as he is able to keep him in check. Despite all this, B knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it. The primary example is his fellow Hidden Cloud jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, who he looked up to for her extreme skills. He had also praised Sasuke after their fight, stating he was one of the strongest shinobi he had ever fought. B has a very close relationship with his older brother, the Raikage. According to Motoi, the reason behind him becoming a jinchuriki was for the sake of his brother, even if it meant being shunned by the villagers. He didn't complain, and was always cheerful, free-spirited and determined no matter how tough life is. Due to the fact that he was confined to the village very soon after his brother assumed office and made the village's guardian, B desperately wished for a vacation and was even ready to fake his capture for one. When the Fourth Raikage, Darui and C learned that B was not captured by Akatsuki, they immediately guessed his intentions and were not surprised by it, though they were very displeased. This lead to him receiving his brother's "Iron Claw" as punishment. B also tends to fist bump with others. This ties into his rapper personality and also serves as a means of communication of sorts, with others without the need to speak. However, when someone close to him is in danger, Killer B has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritized the safety of his singing master Sabu and his pet, Ponta over confronting Kisame head-on when the Akatsuki confronted his entourage. This caring nature differentiates him from a typical jinchuriki, most of whom are cynical and uncaring towards others due to their circumstances. However, it was hinted that his past as a jinchūriki may not have been unlike Naruto's, since Motoi claimed that being a fellow jinchūriki, B understands what Naruto went through. He has a casual relationship with Gyuki, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it, even sitting upon its nose when not in combat. He was also completely unaffected by Naruto's Harem Jutsu, resisting lustful advances and even appearing indifferent. However, he is not completely unaffected by such things, as he noticed Tsunade's chest, which his brother reprimanded him for and he later stared at Yugito's own chest when it was shown during his fight with Tobi's Six Paths. This is later explained as having a preference toward older women, at one point confessing it during the fight against Tobi, much to his tailed beast's surprise and chagrin. B is also very kind and compassionate, having befriended all the giant animals on the Island Turtle which may indicate that he has a liking for animals, as well as never expressing any ill will towards Motoi who tried to take his life, nor against the villagers who used to shun him. Early History Synopsis The Prologue Arc Hitsugaya's Journey Arc Dark Alliance Arc Three-Tails Arc (Anime Only) Tartarus Arc Key of the Solar Eclipse Arc (Anime Only) Grand Allies Games Arc Worlds United Arc Universal Blood War: Countdown Arc Universal Blood War: Confrontation Arc Allied Forces Invading Army Arc (Anime Only) Universal Blood War: Climax Arc Last Battle Arc Abilities '''Kenjutsu Master: While originally only carrying two swords when he was young, B has developed his swordplay to an incredible level. Possessing a unique fighting style, B holds his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, B is very skilled with this, even by swordsmanship standards. Because of the unpredictability of his movements, his opponents are easily overwhelmed with all of the varying swings, giving him great versatility very similar to hip-hop dance. B can force his opponents on the defensive with his style and when he finds an opening, B can impale his opponent with most of his swords quickly and simultaneously. Neither Suigetsu Hozuki nor Sasuke Uchiha, both highly trained swordsmen with the latter also being a Sharingan master, could read his swordplay. Even Itachi Uchiha wasn't able to counter B's Acrobat, being forced to retreat and rely on his Mangekyo Sharingan to counter B, despite his considerable kenjutsu skill. He is capable of cutting through almost anything when he flows his lightning chakra through his blades. Bee can also use these blades as mid-range projectiles. By covering himself with Gyuki's chakra, he creates an "Eighth" sword. Even with just two blades, B is highly proficient in his sword skills, able to quickly finely slice rocks into various shapes. After obtaining Samehada, B intended to use it as his main weapon. He has integrated Samehada into his fighting style by taking advantage of the sword's ability to 'cut' chakra, allowing him to bisect Itachi's Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. Samehada and B are capable of working in tandem; while it attacks the enemy on its own, B attacks them from a blind spot. B also uses Samehada to store five of his swords while keeping the other two on hand. Nature Transformation: Like most of Hidden Cloud shinobi, Killer Bee can use Lightning Style. With lightning, Bee has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power. Bee's prowess in Lightning Style techniques is so great, he can charge a sharp but weak pencil-point to pierce straight through a large tree trunk and even through the ground. As stated by Kisame, Bee is able to do this by increasing the vibration frequency of his lightning chakra high enough to surpass the standard penetrative force of Wind Style techniques. Taijutsu Master: Similar to Ay, Killer Bee's fighting style consists of wrestling moves instead of standard taijutsu. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': Bee has shown remarkably fast reflexes, enough to both intercept Minato's kunai with one of Gyuki's tentacles and counter the latter's surprise attack. He could also quickly react to Sasuke's close-range assault by blocking and repelling him with a single move. Bee is also immensely fast as he could instantly dodge Jugo's attack him from behind and move to another mountain before Taka even saw he was gone, requiring Karin to locate him. *'Immense Strength': With his immense strength, he could successfully perform a Double Lariat with A as a child, and win a sumo match against a giant bear in adulthood. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, Bee's own strength surpassed his brother's, even in his Lightning Style Chakra Mode. *'Enhanced Durability': B has shown to be incredibly durable having received a solid kick to the neck from Sasuke only to drop his sword and begin writing lyrics. He also escaped unscathed after being electrocuted by Sasuke's Chidori, and blasted from behind with a powerful punch from Jugo. He could even take two of Ay's Lariats directly to the chest and with no visible damage, one of which being used at his full power. Keen Intellect: Despite his seemingly carefree nature, Killer B possesses a sharp wit, as shown when he used the Body Replacement Technique to switch places with one of Gyuki's tentacle so he could escape Sasuke's Amaterasu. He can also be very persuasive and deceptive, as he quickly turned Naruto's attention away from leaving the Tailed Beast Temple by offering to train him. He also has the ability to interpret someone's "heart" as well as transmit his own feelings merely through touching someone (which is usually done through a fist bump). This ability was first demonstrated when he was training with Naruto in the Tailed Beast Temple, again when Iruka expressed his wishes to protect Naruto to him and when he stopped his brother from attacking Naruto Immense Chakra Power: As a jinchūriki, Killer B possesses a massive quantity of strong chakra and stamina compared to most shinobi. With these high reserves, he was able to fight for over a day, even when fully transformed. He could make a quick recovery and return to battle with no ill effects shortly after being hit by his own Tailed Beast Bomb. His tantalizing chakra even caused Samehada to betray its master Kisame to join B. Even the Shinju was attracted to Bee's reserves and chased him with far more roots and branches than the rest of the shinobi in the area. Jinchuriki Powers Jinchuriki Forms: Like other jinchūriki, B has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power. *'Tailed Beast Mode': Like other jinchūriki, B has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power, supplementing his own speed and strength. While in Tailed Beast Mode, he can create a Tailed Beast Bomb, firing one many times his own size as a long-stretching continuous beam, or even multiple standard-sized balls. B can spin to summon up a great force of wind that can destroy an entire forest with ease. He has shown immense durability using Gyuki's power, able to withstand being burned multiple times, continue fighting after being gored, and even survive his own Tailed Beast Bomb. B can also regenerate any of Gyuki's tentacles if they are lost; this ability, however, does not extend to its horns; one of which was cut off by Ay. *'Partial Transformations': B's skill with partial transformations is such that he can form all eight tentacles on his back without a cloak and do so very quickly, allowing him to intercept fast opponents, or have them burrow through the ground and catch an opponent off guard. His dexterity with these tentacles is able to stack and balance various blocks perfectly. B can transform one of his arms into that of Gyuki's to use for various purposes such as throwing fellow ninja a long distance away or blocking attacks. Equipment Samehada: Seven Swords: Relationships Family *Ay (Adoptive Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Gyuki (Tailed Beast partner) *Darui *Cee *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi (Student) **Karui (Student) *Motoi *Turtle Island Inhabitants *Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast student and partner-in-combat) *Yamato *Might Guy *Hinata Hyuga *Ichigo Kurosaki *Natsu Dragneel *Edward Elric Enemies/Rivals *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha **Sho Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Kisame Hoshigaki *Orochimaru *Hidden Sound Village *Itachi Uchiha (formerly) Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes *''The shocking Lariat! Wheeeeeeee!'' *(To Neppa) Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Kumogakure Characters Category:Shinobi Union Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Allied Forces Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Popular Characters Category:Rescue Team Category:Team B Category:Grand Allies Games Participants Category:Team Heroes (Temporary Members) Category:Insurgence Members